UTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, SAI
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Ulang tahun yang dirayakan dengan sebuah kue tart yang cantik dan manis, yang dihiasi dengan lilin kecil yang berpendar redup, kado-kado, makanan dan minuman yang enak, serta permainan-permainan yang mainkan bersama teman-teman, apakah Sai pernah merasakannya juga? #birthday fic for Sai, Semi Canon, with family and friendship genre#


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**UTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, SAI...**

By

**541 Itazura**

* * *

Sai terdiam sambil menatap cahaya sebuah lilin di atas cup cake kecil yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Lilin itu berpendar mencoba memberikan cahaya meskipun cahayanya dikalahkan sinar matahari sore yang masuk melalui jendela.

_Nii-san... tahukah Nii-san tanggal berapa sekarang? Sekarang tanggal 25 November. Apa Nii-san masih ingat?_

*541*

"Utanjoubi?" tanya Sai polos. Ia baru berusia 8 tahun saat itu. Cukup membingungkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang berusia beberapa tahun diatasnya yang sering ia panggil Shin Nii-san, tentang kapan hari kelahirannya.

"Iya... utanjoubi. Kau tidak tahu?" Shin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Sai hanya menggeleng ragu.

"Itu adalah hari dimana kita memperingati hari kelahiran kita. Saat kita lahir, orang-orang yang mencintai kita akan mengingat tanggal kelahiran kita untuk diperingati setiap tahunnya sebagai tanda kalau kita telah bertambah dewasa," kakaknya menjelaskan pada Sai dengan antusias dan sepertinya Sai juga sangat ingin tahu. Ia sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya tanda ketertarikannya tentang penjelasan sang kakak.

"Sou desu ka?"

"Un... dulu saat aku mulai bisa mengingat, saat itu aku berusia 6 tahun dan orang tuaku membuat pesta ulang tahun untukku. Jadi di rumah ada pesta, ada banyak makanan, kue, ada kue tart, lalu kado. Semua orang terlihat bahagia, aku juga."

Sai hanya terdiam mendengar cerita kakaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa pesta itu, seperti apa kebahagiaan yang dirasakan.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Shin kemudian. Tapi Sai hanya terdiam kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu?"

"Un..."

"Ah... seandainya tahu, kita bisa membuat pesta ulang tahun bersama-sama," ujar Shin sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa tidak merayakan ulang tahun Nii-san saja?"

"Ulang tahunku sudah lewat. 6 September." Sang kakak menunduk kecewa. Hanya sebentar karena setelah itu, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya seperti mendapat ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Ah... karena kita saling bertemu pada tanggal 25 November, bagaimana kalau ulang tahunmu pada tanggal itu saja?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku kakakmu. Saat adik lahir, saat itulah kakak bertemu dengan adiknya, sama seperti kita yang saling bertemu. Jadi di tanggal itu kau lahir. Ya, setidakknya untukku. Bagaimana, kau mau kan menganggap tanggal 25 November sebagai hari kelahiranmu?" tanya Shin penuh harap.

Sedikit ragu, tapi kemudian Sai mengangguk juga.

"Horee... jadi, besok akan ada pesta ulang tahun di sini."

"Eh? besok?"

"Iya... sekarang kan tanggal 24 November. Jadi besok ulang tahunmu."

"Ta-tapi, Nii-san..." belum sempat Sai mengelak, sang kakak sudah lebih dulu memegang pundak Sai dan mengeringai penuh kebahagiaan.

"Besok, selesaikan latihannya dengan cepat ya? Soalnya kita akan mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya," ujar sang kakak. Sai tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mengerti jika kakaknya sudah bersikap seperti itu, tidak ada lagi yang dapat membantah keinginannya. Jadi Sai hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang..." ajak Shin kemudian berdiri. Sai mengikutinya kemudian berjalan pulang sambil digandeng tangannya oleh sang kakak.

"Nii-san..." tanya Sai di tengah perjalanan pulangnya.

"Nani?"

"Nii-san mengingat saat kita sama-sama bertemu, apakah itu tandanya, Nii-san mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja... kau kan adikku..." jawabnya, sambil tersenyum.

Malam itu, meskipun Sai belum pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, tapi ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia terus memikirkan akan seperti apa pesta itu? Akan sebahagia apa ia dan kakaknya? Begitu juga dengan keesokan harinya, meskipun ada rasa ragu di hatinya tentang penyelenggaraan pesta itu, tapi ia tetap menyelesaikan latihannya lebih cepat hari itu. Membuat Danzou sedikit terkejut, Sai dan Shin dapat menyelesaikan latihan dan menguasai jurus lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi, sepertinya Danzou tidak begitu peduli. Setelah mereka menguasai jurus itu, Danzou meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tunggu disini saja ya..." ujar Shin ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah, "Aku akan pergi ke kota untuk membeli semua yang kita butuhkan untuk pesta."

"Kenapa? Aku mau ikut."

"Jangan, nanti kalau Danzou-sama datang dan kita tidak ada di rumah, dia bisa marah."

"Tapi yang akan dibeli pasti banyak. Aku ingin membantu."

"Tidak perlu. Kau harus tetap di sini. Kalau Danzou-sama datang, katakan padanya aku ke kota untuk membeli keperluan kita minggu ini, ya?"

"Nii-san..." ucap Sai dengan ragu sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Nani?"

"Apa ini benar-benar perlu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena ini ulang tahunmu," Shin tersenyum kemudian memegang pundak adiknya, "Tenang, semua akan menyenangkan... ya sudah, aku pergi. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya!"

"Un... Hati-hati, Nii-san!" ucap Sai mengantarkan kepergian kakaknya.

Shin pulang dengan banyak barang di tangannya. Panasnya siang itu seperti tidak melelehkan semangatnya demi pesta yang akan ia buat. Sai membantu membawakan barang-barangnya ke dapur.

"Kau belum makan kan? Tadi aku membelikan okonomiyaki untukmu," ucapnya kemudian memberikan sekotak okonomiyaki untuk Sai.

"Nii-san sendiri apa sudah makan?" tanya Sai.

"Sudah tadi. Maaf ya, aku makan duluan. Kau makan saja, biar aku yang masak. Pokoknya hari ini, kau tidak boleh membantuku. Aku akan membuat yang sangat spesial untukmu."

"Tapi, Nii-san..."

"hari ini, tidak ada kata tapi..."

Shin memang selalu keras kepala, dan hari itu, Sai tidak dapat memenentang kakaknya. Sai hanya terdiam di luar dapur. Dapur jadi tempat yang haram dimasuki saat itu. Shin selalu mengatakan ia sedang membuat kejutan. Jadi tidak akan seru lagi jika Sai masuk dan mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Lama Sai terpaku di depan pintu dapur, dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya, membiarkan kakaknya melakukan apa yang ia sukai hari itu.

Semua persiapan selesai ketika langit sudah gelap. Shin masuk ke kamar untuk menemui Sai dengan perasaan bangga. Dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Semuanya sudah siap lho... Ayo, keluar. Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu," ujar Shin sambil menarik tangan Sai keluar. Sai hanya dapat menurutinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sai melihat apa yang telah tersedia di meja ruang tengah. Ada banyak sekali makanan di sana, lebih banyak dari yang mereka makan sehari-hari. Dan yang membuat Sai lebih terkejut adalah sebuah kue yang berada di samping makanan-makanan itu. Kue tart berbentuk bundar, dengan krim dan potongan coklat yang menghiasi hampir semua sisi kue tert itu. Juga ada krim yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa di atasnya, membuat kue tart itu terlihat lebih cantik. Lilin dengan angka 9 menyala redup di atasnya.

"Nii-san... ini semua untukku?" tanya Sai tidak percaya.

"Utanjoubi omedetto... Semoga kau panjang umur ya..." ucap sang kakak kemudian mengajak Sai untuk duduk didepan meja tempat diletakkan kue tartnya sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Nah.. ini namanya kue tart. Kau harus meniup lilin yang menyala di atasnya dengan sekali tiup. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus berdoa dulu untuk meminta permohonan pada Tuhan. Jika dalam sekali tiup semua lilinnya mati, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul," kata sang kakak menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?"

"Un... ayo, buat permohonan dulu... Kau harus menutup matamu kemudian meminta permohonan pada Tuhan di dalam hati."

Sai mengikutinya, menautkan jari-jari kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di dada kemudian menutup mata. Cukup lama ia terdiam dalam doa, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mata dan menatap kakaknya.

"Ayo... di tiup!" ujar Shin, dan Sai meniup lilin itu. Hanya dalam sekali tiupan dan semua lilin di atas kue tart itu padam. Mata Sai berbinar-binar, mengetahui keinginannya akan terkabul.

"Keinginanku akan terkabul..." ujar Sai bahagia.

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa keinginanmu?" tanya Shin.

"Un... aku berdoa pada Tuhan, agar Tuhan menginzinkan kita untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama lagi tahun depan..." Shin tersentak mendengar itu, tidak lama karena setelah itu, ia tersenyum lirih.

"Kenapa hanya tahun depan?" tanya sang kakak.

"Tidak apa, karena tahun depan, aku akan meminta hal yang sama. Begitu selamanya..." ujar Sai kemudian tersenyum. Semburat merah hadir menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya. Sai sangat bahagia saat itu.

"Sou ka?" Shin tersenyum, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Terkadang kepolosannya membuat Shin ingin tertawa. Shin beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan ia kembali dengan kado berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Ini..." katanya sambil menyerahkan itu untuk Sai.

"Ini apa?"

"Kado. Setiap yang ulang tahun, pasti dapat kado. Buka saja..." Mendengar itu, Sai mulai membukanya. Ia membuka kotak itu perlahan, tapi wajahnya berubah heran mendapati apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Dou shita?" tanya Shin dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia tahu kenapa wajah Sai bisa berubah seperti itu. Sai memperlihatkan kadonya pada Shin. Isinya hanya berupa potongan-potongan kertas mengkilat berwarna-warni yang di potong sangat kecil.

"Hahaha..." Shin tertawa, "Kadonya tersembunyi di dalam sana..."

Sai mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam potongan-potongan kertas itu untuk mencari kado yang tersembunyi dan menemukan sebuah kuas dari sana. Mata Sai berbinar.

"Kuas..." ucapnya.

"Maaf ya... aku hanya bisa membelikan itu untukmu," ujar Shin. Takut adiknya kecewa dengan kado yang dia berikan.

"Uun..." Sai menggeleng, "Nii-san sudah buat aku senang... terima kasih..."

"Un.." shin mengangguk kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Tapi sebenarnya, yang seru itu, ini lho..." Shin mengambil potongan kertas dari dalam kotak kado Sai. Genggaman tangannya penuh dengan potongan kertas bahkan ada beberapa potongan yang mencuat keluar di sela-sela jarinya.

"Lihat ya..." perintahnya kemudian melemparkan potongan-potongan kertas itu ke udara sambil berteriak "yeeey..." yang cukup keras. Potongan-potongan kertas itu berterbangan di udara, dan Sai melihatnya dengan antusias. Kertas-kertas yang beraneka warna berterbangan di ruangan itu terlihat sangat indah dimatanya.

"Eh... kertasnya hampir masuk makanan..." ucap Shin kemudian mengambil tudung saji dan menutup semua makanannya di atas meja.

"Oh, iya..." Sai seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah gulungan kertas yang diikat dengan pita warna kuning.

"Tidak adil, kalau hanya Nii-san yang memberikan hadiah untukku. Meskipun ulang tahun Nii-san sudah lewat, tapi mohon diterima ya..." ujar Sai kemudian menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu pada Shin. Shin membukanya dan mendapati lukisan wajahnya di kertas itu. Meskipun hanya diwarnai dengan crayon, tapi sepertinya Shin sangat bahagia dengan kadonya.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Shin. Sai mengangguk.

"Apakah ini gambarku?"

"Iya. Nii-san suka?"

"Tentu saja. Ini bagus sekali... terima kasih ya..."

"Un..." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo... lakukan lagi..." Mereka berdua mengambil kembali potongan-potongan kertas itu dan menerbangkannya lagi ke udara sambil berteriak 'yeey'. Mereka terlihat sangat senang, menerbangkan potongan-potongan kertas itu ke udara sambil berteriak dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari binar-binar matanya.

*541*

_Shin Nii-san... kau tahu, sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengingat hari kelahiranku._

_'Saat adik lahir, saat itulah kakak bertemu dengan adiknya, sama seperti kita yang saling bertemu.'_

_Saat itu pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bahagia. Shin Nii-san berhasil membuat kenangan yang sangat indah untukku. Sekarang, aku sudah bertambah dewasa lagi 1 tahun. Seperti yang Nii-san katakan sebelum Nii-san pergi, aku hidup di dunia ini untuk Nii-san juga._

Sai memejamkan matanya dan menautkan jari-jari kedua tangannya. Ia hendak berdoa meminta dikabulkannya permohonan oleh Tuhan sebelum ia meniup lilin di depannya. Tapi belum lama ia memejamkan mata, ia merasa lilinnya sudah di tiup seseorang. Sai segera membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang berada tepat di depannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven dan topeng ANBU yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Sasuke..." ujar Sai sedikit terkejut.

"Lilinnya sudah aku tiup, jadi permohonanmu akan segera dikabulkan," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Aku bahkan belum memohon."

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kau harus belajar mempertajam instingmu," saran Sasuke.

"Bukan instingku yang tumpul, kau saja yang terlalu cepat."

"Hn..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia sibuk melepas lilin yang berada di atas cup cake itu kemudian duduk di atas meja sambil menikmati cup cake yang kini berpindah berada di tangannya tanpa permisi.

"Panggilan misi?" tanya Sai menebak keberadaan Sasuke di apaeremennya saat itu.

"Bukan, tapi Hokage yang memanggilmu."

"Baiklah..." ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil topeng ANBU yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Tidak perlu pakai topeng. Sudah kubilang, ini bukan panggilan misi."

Akhirnya berangkatlah mereka menemui sang Hokage. Yang memakai topeng saat itu hanya Sasuke. Ia memang diperintahkan Hokage untuk selalu memakai topeng demi ketentraman warga Konoha, mengingat Sasuke adalah mantan missing-nin di desanya. Demi kesetiakawanan dan sebagai pemimpin desanya itulah satu-satunya jalan yang dibuat oleh Hokage dan harus disepekati Sasuke.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan Hokage saat itu. Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan setelah ada perintah masuk dari Hokage, Sasuke mulai membuka pintu.

"Utanjoubi omedetto, Sai..." ucap orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu serempak. Betapa terkejutnya Sai mengetahui semuanya. Naruto yang sudah menjadi Hokage saat itu, Sakura, dan semua teman-teman tim lain berada dalam ruangan Hokage yang telah di rombak semeriah mungkin untuk acara pesta ulang tahun Sai.

"Minna-san..." ucap Sai tidak percaya. Menyelenggarakan pesta berdua saja dengan kakaknya sudah membuat ia bahagia apalagi dengan semua temannya yang bersama-sama membuat kejutan acara pesta ulang tahun untuk Sai.

"Ayo, Sai... tiup lilinnya..." ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Sai menuju meja tempat diletakkan kue tart.

"Ne, Sai... Sekarang kau boleh membuat permohonan..." ujar Sasuke kemudian mengedipkan matanya kearah Sai. Sai tersenyum. Mengerti akan tindakan Sasuke yang meniup lilinnya tanpa izin tadi. Sai menutup matanya dan mulai tenggelam dalam doa.

"Sai... orang-orang yang memanggilmu dengan nama Sai... Sayangilah mereka..." ucapan terakhir kakaknya saat itu kembali terngiang di telinga Sai.

'Tentu, Nii-san... aku mencintai mereka lebih dari apapun di dunia ini... mereka, teman-temanku...'

**The End**

* * *

Cerita ini hanya fanfiction belaka. Ketidaksamaan peran, perbedaan cerita dengan yang asli, perbedaan character, dan kesalahan penulisan adalah wajar dan tidak disengaja. Harap maklum.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun, sangat diharapkan oleh penulis. Bagi Readers yang telah membaca dan me-review fanfiction ini, penulis ucapkan terima kasih.

See you in the next fanfiction...


End file.
